


Trapped

by christinchen



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: The explosion hit them hard, flinging them both onto the ground. Jack held his hands protectively in front of him to cover his face from any flying machine pieces.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> written for SMALLFANDOMFEST's prompt “Jack and Nathan, trapped in a very small space together”
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/107152.html

The explosion hit them hard, flinging them both onto the ground. Jack held his hands protectively in front of him to cover his face from any flying machine pieces. He heard a cough and a low curse to his right, then some moving around and finally another curse.

“We're trapped.”, Nathan finally announced.

When he didn't answer, Jack felt his arms carefully removed from his eyes. It was dark, but after a few seconds he could make out Nathan's head leaned over him, frowning down at him.

“Everything okay, Carter?”, he looked almost worried, but maybe he'd just hit his head when he fell.

“My head hurts.”, Jack muttered, the words just slightly slurred.

“Okay, just stay where you are. I'm trying to get us out!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Half an hour later they were still trapped, but thanks to Stark's efforts to save them, which made more ceiling crash down on them, in a much smaller space than before.

“Just don't move, Stark!”, Jack tried again.

“Yes, Yes. But if I could just get that...”, another wave of dust had them both coughing.

“For fucks sake, don't move!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I'm bored”, Jack announced.

“What are you? Four?”, he could practically hear Stark roll his eyes, even if the only thing he could see was the darkness surrounding them.  
“Wanna play 'I spy'?”, this time a smirk was visible in his voice.

“Oh, right. That's really funny. It's dark, I can't see anything!”, When Jack had thought that there couldn't be anything worse than being trapped with Nathan Stark, he had been wrong: Being trapped with a smug Nathan Stark was definitely worse.

“Use your imagination.”, now he could be annoyed, but Jack wasn't one hundred percent sure.

“Okay, I spy a rescue team digging us out of here.”

“No, that's just wishful thinking...”, No, he was still smug. “... and you broke the rules.”

Jack sighed. Really smug.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack suddenly heard a crack just above his head and jerked upright. He felt a strong arm press him flat down again.

“Don't move!”, Nathan's voice was low.

“It's gonna crash down on us, right?”, he asked anxiously, but Nathan didn't answer.

Jack's heart was beating fast; fear, panic and... Nathan's warm hand still resting on his chest.

When, after a few minutes nothing had happened, Stark announced that it was safe, Jack was in the middle of a nervous breakdown and it had nothing to do with the ceiling crashing down.

“Um... could you...?”, Jack looked down at Stark's hand on his chest.

Jack could have sworn that Stark had blushed, which was impossible, because he was Nathan Stark and Nathan Stark didn't blush, but still...

And why was he thinking about Stark blushing? Shouldn't he be more worried about how Stark's hand on his chest had made him feel? He shouldn't be worried about Stark at all. But still, this tiny part of his brain kept repeating: Stark, Stark's hand, warm, nice... desire. Desire? No, he totally didn't want Stark's hand on his chest. At all. Absolutely not. Just... Oh my god! Did he have a crush on Nathan Stark?

“Oh god”, Jack whispered in panic, his eyes cramped shut.

“Jack?”, Nathan's voice sounded worried and close. “You're not having a panic attack, are you? Oh crap, you're claustrophobic. You need to breathe, slow deep breaths...”

“I'm fine, Stark.”, Jack tried to sound reassuring, but Stark's hands moving all over his body were making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else.

“You're not. Your pulse is too fast and you're breathing hard.”, Nathan's voice told Jack that he wouldn't tolerate any objections. So Jack let himself sink back down to the floor and tried to calm down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Neither of them had moved in the last hours. And Jack had thought things through: He definitely had a crush on Nathan, which explained a lot of things. But it was also a bad thing, because for one he was sure that Nathan was straight and secondly he had sworn himself that he wouldn't start anything with a guy again. He knew from experience that he wouldn't end in any good way and it was definitely not something he ever wanted Zoe to know about, let alone explain to his fifteen year old daughter, who was in need of therapy as things were, that he wanted to sleep with the director of Global Dynamics. She would either kill him for destroying her, thanks to him, already slim chances of getting a date or declare he's nuts and have GD testing him for mindaltering chemicals. Did such a thing as mindaltering chemicals actually exist?

“Stark? Did GD ever develop mindaltering chemicals?”, Jack asked, trying to rule out every possibility.

“That's classified.”, that was as good as a yes.

“Is it possible that I came in contact with them when the lab exploded?”

“No, they're in Section 8. Why are you asking?”

“I'm just curious.”

“Carter.”

“I told you I'm fine!”

Nathan sighed, but then gave in.

“I'll get your head checked as soon as we're out of here.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack didn't know when or how it had happened. But suddenly Nathan was yelling at someone and before Jack could recognize who it was, somebody was yelling back that they'd get them out.

The next thing Jack knew was that he recognized the ceiling of the GD infirmary as he slowly gained consciousness.  
He gave a pained moan, as he tried to carefully more all his limbs. He slowly turned his head when he couldn't move his right hand and was shocked to see Nathan's head resting on his arm. He was fast asleep and his cloths looked dirty and ragged.

That brought back to Jack what had happened: The explosion, being trapped, but not the reason why Nathan was sitting next to his bed holding his hand.

“Hey, you're awake.”, Nathan smiled lazy and leaned in to press a small kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth.

“Oh...”, was Jack's not so eloquent answer. Nathan gave him a worried glance, but then asked:

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“I...Huh? How did you know?”

“You got that cute, confused look, you always get when someone's talking about abstract physics and you don't understand a word.”

“Oh... I...”, then Jack caught up with what Nathan just said. “Cute? Did you just call me cute?”

But he momentarily wished he hadn't said that, when he saw the amused look in Nathan's eyes. Amused was never good. Amused usually meant he was going to be in trouble.

“Asks the man who kept babbling about how nice and warm my hands are until the paramedics finally knocked him out.”

“I didn't... Oh god, I did! What else did I say?”, Jack felt the embarrassment flush up his face.

“Don't worry about it. A part of the ceiling hit you on the head, just before we could get you out. I'm not going to hold you responsible for anything you said. But I'd really like it if you'd repeat it now you right in your mind again.”

Jack felt Nathan's fingers drift ever so slightly over his cheek, a gentle, intimate gesture and he knew what he must have told him. And more than that, Nathan returned his feelings.

“Umm... I might have a crush on you.”, Jack admitted quietly.

“I might have a crush on you, too.”, then Nathan leaned in, a genuine smile on his face and kissed him.


End file.
